Unexpected Love
by Otaku-Shi
Summary: Gareki doesn't know how to respond when Tsukitachi shows he has feelings for him. Just a surprise couple since their weren't any stories or fan art on them. :3 Rated:T for foul words. PLEASE REVIEW! Cx


**Konichiwa! ~ I'm so pumped about this one-shot! Literally! Bet you guys didn't think it was gonna be this couple! :D For some reason, when I first saw the show, I thought that these two would be an AWESOME couple. So I literally traced/drew a pic of these two... :I you guys are probably thinking 'How do you trace/draw something?' or on the lines of that. I'LL EXPLAIN! :O I traced over the outline of the character and the shading. and afterwards i tweaked it by looking at the pic again afterwards and added some of my own shading, and it turned out... delicious... -drools- OH SORRY! -wipes drool off- Anyways! I searched for pics of them basically 'stripping'. And came up with pretty hot pics. x3 This pairing is like my second fave pairing of all time... they came pretty close with HichigoxIchigo. Damn... -nosebleeds by just looking at the picture- sorry again... -wipes off blood- When i looked up this couple, I was sad to see no stories on them. BUT! I was extremely excited about being the first to write a story on them! :D WHOOOO! If you people don't read this... i'll be very sad but i will understand. o-o this couple probably doesn't cross people's minds... but if you are reading this, please enjoy. Oh and since people don't really think of this couple, or so i think, i have no idea on what their nickname should be. I was thinking on the lines of GarTachi, Tsueki, TsuGare, or TsuGa. They... somewhat sound dumb but if you guys think of anything, message me or review it. But anyways, ENJOY! :3**

**P.S. Just to let you know, I make up the scenery and the places they go! o3o**

_'Thoughts'_

**(Authors Note)**

"Speech"

* * *

**Unexpected Love**

Gareki was sitting in his and Nai's room, reading a book. Their really wasn't much to do on Airship Two, so all he did was sit in his room and read. Yogi would  
occasionally come and invite him to play hide and seek with him and Nai, but Gareki refused. He could only stand so much of the game. He would get bored, quit, and go back to the room to read another book or look at the scenery outside from the window.

Speaking of which, he bookmarked and closed the book he was currently reading and looked outside. It was really a beautiful sight, and he couldn't get enough of it. As he watched it, he couldn't help but notice they were getting closer to the ground._ 'We're landing?' _He couldn't help but feel a little excited, for they haven't landed anywhere for about a week and a half. He got up and headed out of the room and down the hall, to see what was going on.

On the way, he ran into Yogi who was going to talk with Hirato. Apparently they were helping Airship One with another Carneval. Gareki sighed and followed Yogi to Hirato's office where the meeting was being held. Yogi opened he door and walked in where everyone from Airship Two was seated, including Nai and Tsukitachi from Airship One. "Oh, They finally showed up!" said Tsukitachi, throwing a smile, while watching them walk in.

"Hi everybody!" Yogi greeted, and Gareki said nothing while he walked over to stand by Nai.

"You two are just going to walk, and help with the parade. Yogi, make sure to watch them." Yogi nodded in agreement, while the rest of the meeting went on. Gareki and Nai were going to were the same outfits as the last time they helped Airship One. **(A/N: you guys remember that, right? Just in case you dont remember, Gareki had horns and was wearing a tux, while Nai was wearing a long red coat, blue shorts, and the cutest tiny, little top hat you could ever see :3)** Throughout the meeting, Gareki couldn't help but have this chill run down his spine._ 'Is it just me, or has Tsukitachi been staring at me?...'_He glanced over at the said man, and noticed that he really was staring at him. Gareki couldn't help but slightly blush and look away, crossing his arms. Once the meeting was done, they were told that they had some free time to roam the town and visit the sights. Gareki immediately walked towards the exit and out of the ship.

It was a nice place. The town was situated by the ocean, and had a nice, warm atmosphere. He walked over and sat on a bench, and closed his eyes. He wanted to just soak up the warmth from the sun, since he probably wouldn't be able to do this for a while. "Enjoying the weather?" He snapped his eyes open and turned his head in the direction the voice came from, only to see the captain of Airship One._ 'Great...'_

"For the most part..." Gareki replied, not really wanting to talk to him. _'I hope he doesn't stare at me again.'_ He thought, looking out towards the ocean, but only a few seconds later, he could feel the man's gaze on him. Gareki sighed the second time that day, and turned his attention to the man, leaning on the back of the bench, next to him. "Do you need something from me?" He asked, watching the red head blink a few times before smiling.

"That depends, but I don't think you'd be willing to give me what I want." Gareki looked at him in confusion._ 'What?'_ Tsukitachi was still staring at him with a smile on his face, waiting for him to say something.

"What do you mean...?" He asked, wanting to know. Tsukitachi's smile only got bigger as he started to lean forward. "O-oi, what are you-" Gareki said, quickly  
jumping up and backing away, but failed when Tsukitachi grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Gareki set his hand on Tsukitachi's chest, trying to push him  
away, but also failed to do so. Tsukitachi wrapped his other hand around the back of Gareki's neck and leaned forward again, now setting his soft, gentle lips on his own. Gareki's body froze, as his eyes widened in shock. All he could do was stand their watch as Tsukitachi leaned back smiling, and feel the said mans thumb run over his bottom lip.

"That, my dear Gareki... is what I mean." Tsukitachi let go of Gareki, but stayed close enough that their bodies almost touched. "I'll give you time to think about  
it. When you have your answer, tell me." And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Gareki standing there by himself._ 'What... just happened?'_ Gareki thought. When realization finally dawned on him, a deep blush crept its way onto his face. _'I was just kissed... by Tsukitachi!'_ Gareki reached up and touched his lips. The feeling still lingered there as he traced them.

"Gareki-kun!" Gareki snapped out of it and shook his head. He turned around to see Yogi running towards him, and waving his arm above his head. "We need to get ready! it's almost time for the Carnival!" Gareki looked at the sky and noticed that it was dark out._ 'When did that happen?'_ He just shrugged it off and turned to Yogi who caught up to where he was standing. "Lets go." He said walking towards Airship 2. Right now, Gareki couldn't help but be confused._ 'What did he really mean by that kiss...?'_ Gareki thought. He really didn't understand the read-head at all! So he just came up with the reason that Tsukitachi was a perv and only wanted to tease him. With that he nodded his head, and kept walking down the toward his and Nai's room, stopped at the door, opened it and walked in, heading towards the closet. He didn't even notice Yogi wave to him as he walked further down the hall to his own room.

He got out his outfit and put it on._ 'Hopefully nothing happens like last time. I don't want to wear that fucking nyan-suit thing ever again!'_ Gareki thought  
angrily when he finished getting dressed. Gereki slipped the tie around his neck and tryed his best to tie it, but failed in the end. "Tch..." he just let it hang  
around his neck as he walked out of the room and down the hall to try and find Yogi for help. Gereki was never good and these kind of things. Thats why he never wore these kinds of clothing in the first place. As much as hated it, he needed help with this stupid thing.

Further down the hall, he stopped at Yogi's room and knocked on the door, but only met silence. _'Damn, he must have left already... Maybe four-eyes could help'_ Gareki set off once again down the hall, but this time headed for Hirato's office for the second time that day. When he got their, he walked in and yelled out for the other, "Oi! Four-ey..." but stopped and immediately froze. All the color in his face drained as he looked into the room. _'Shit...'_ Tsukitachi was on a couch sleeping. Thankfully he didn't wake up. Gareki slowly turned around to walk out but stiffened when a voice spoke right next to his ear. "Hello, Gareki."

Gareki turned his head just enough to see that Tsukitachi was right behind him, so close that he was almost touching. Gareki's breath caught as he felt Tsukitachi slowly wrap his arms around him, one hand holding his chin, while the other just held his waist. He could feel Tuskitachi's breath lightly skim his jaw, and he spoke again. "What do you need?" He whispered into his ear. A shiver ran down Gareki's spine at the sound of his voice._ 'What... is happening?'_

Tsukitachi pulled Gareki back and closed the door, pinning Gareki against it. He grabbed his wrists and held them up above his head, pinning them there so he couldn't move. Tsukitachi moved his left leg in between Gareki's, and cupped his face with his free hand. Garkei tried to look away, but Tsukitachi moved his hand, and grabbed hold of the struggling boys chin, making Gareki look at him. Gareki grinded his teeth, still struggling to get away, but failed to do so.

"You know... struggling is pointless." Tsukitachi said lifting Gareki's chin up. "You won't be able to get away." Gareki felt a pair of warm, soft lips touch his  
and immediately began to melt. He felt Tsukitachi smirk into the kiss, deepening it. Gareki's eyes fluttered close while he responded unconsciously. Tsukitachi  
let go of Gareki's hands and moved towards his collar-bone. Gareki didn't care at the moment and wrapped his arms around the man in front of him, no clue as to what happening to him. Tsukitachi licked Gareki's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Gareki opened his mouth willingly. He felt too good to resist.

Tsukitachi's tongue plunged into Garekis mouth and explored the unknown cavern, ravishing every single bit of it. After a few moments Tsukitachi pulled away, leaving Gareki quietly whimpering at the loss. "All done with your tie, Gareki my dear." The said mans eyes widened, and his body froze._ 'W-what...?'_ Gareki looked down, to in fact, see his tie tied. "See you later." With a quick peck on the lips, Tsukitachi opened the door and vanished, leaving Gareki standing there alone... again.

Gareki stood their for a few minutes, then came out of his stupor and shook himself. _'What did I just do?'_ He blushed a deep red, and covered his mouth. Not only did Tsukitachi kiss him again but this time he kissed him back! Just at the mere thought of Tsukitachi, Gareki's blush deapened, and this weird fluttery feeling erupted in his chest._ 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME?!'_

Still covering his mouth, Gareki walked out the door, closing it behind him, and down the hall towards the exit. Along the way, he calmed down by thinking of Yogi in that stupid Nyan fucking costume he wore. As Gareki walked out into the night, cold air, he saw everybody waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He skimmed over everyone and accidentally locked eyes with a certain red head. After all that effort to think about Yogi in his costume to calm down, went down the drain. Gareki could feel the heat rise to his cheeks again, and quickly looked away, avoiding the said red-head as much as possible. The fluttery feeling came back, but Gareki did his best to ignore it.

"Gareki!" Nai called, waving his hand high in the air at him. Gareki just focused his gaze on him, and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. "Are you excited, Gareki!?" Nai asked happily. Gareki only shrugged and stuck his hands in his pants pockets.

"Alright. Lets get started with the Carneval!" Hirato said.

**o0o0o0o0o At the Carnival Parade(?) o0o0o0o0o**

"WHOOA! He has horns! Are they real!? I wanna touch them!" A little boy shouts and tackles Gareki.

"Me too! Me too!" Another shouts, following the first, helping him tackle Gareki to the ground. 'Damn! I can't move!'

"Alright minna! Mr. Goat has gotta get going!" Gareki's eyebrow twitched._ 'Mr... Goat?'_

"Awww..." All the kids got off of him and let Gareki get up. As all the kids moved on, Gareki looked at his savior and hit him upside the head.

"The fuck, Yogi!? MR. GOAT?!" Gareki didn't really care for the nickname... Just that it wasn't cool...

"Owwww... Gareki, don't be so mean! I had to do something!"

"Thank...you." Gareki said.** (in an awkward way)**

Yogi smiled. "Your welcome!"

Gareki sighed, and went back to walking along the parade. He wasn't very good at thanking someone or apologizing in fact. He always felt awkward when the time came for needing to do so. It just... didn't really fit his character, or so he thought. Especially when it came to that idiot, Yogi. He couldn't deny that Yogi was nice to have around every so often, but he really nerved him after a bit. All though he was, how dare he say this, his friend, he could only stand him for such little time. Gareki broke out of his thoughts when he saw something white walk in past him in blur. He looked over to see what it was and realized it was Nai. His hands were cupping his ears and he looked like he was trying to pinpoint a distinct sound.

Gareki narrowed his eyes and followed suit. He knew that look all too well, and wasn't about to let Nai get into something troublesome. As Gareki got threw the crowd, he ran up to Nai, who was just about to enter an alleyway. "NAI! what's wrong? What did you hear?" Gareki asked as he reached him.

Nai stopped and looked up at Gareki. He tipped his head to the side then after a few moments of silence gave him a look of confusion. "I... don't understand." His arms he desperately looked around. "KAROKU?!" Gareki grabbed Nai wrist and held him in place.

"Nai! What did you hear!?" Nai froze and turned to Gareki, his eyes filled with confusion, longing, sadness, and...fear? "Gareki... Karoku says he wants to talk to you. He says that he wants to speak to you...alone." Gareki's eyes widened, and he took a step back, loosening his grip on Nai's wrist. "He... didn't say why." At that moment, Gareki saw something move in the alleyway, and by instinct pulled out one of his guns just in case.

"Nai... get back to the parade. Now." He let go of the wrist completely and pushed Nai towards the carnival.

"Gareki?..." Nai asked, confused.

"Just GO!" Gareki yelled, pulling out his second gun. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched and Nai ran back to the parade. Gareki sighed with relief, and went back to the alleyway as he saw someone walking towards him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Surely you wouldn't forget me, Gareki." Gareki stiffened at the sound of the voice. "I wouldn't forget you..." Said person said, walking out into the moonlight for Gareki to him.

"Uro..." Gareki sneered. _(sorry, it's been so long since i've seen this show and I have no internet at the moment to look him up and describe his characteristics.)_ "The hell are you doing here? What do you want?" Gareki snapped, wanting an answer.

"I came to get you. You heard the details from sweet little Nai, right? I'll be your escort." Uro explained, giving a smirk.

"Tch. Like hell I'd go along." Gareki aimed at Uro, cocking his guns, holding a finger on the trigger, ready to shoot any moment.

"Oh?... Are you sure about that?..." Uro said, taking a step towards the armed teen. Gareki narrowed his eyes, and without a seconds hesitation shot. The bullets didn't hit his target. No, in fact his target wasn't their. Gareki looked around, trying to find him, but froze. It was as if his whole body was just completely stopped and was frozen on spot. Uro appeared out of nowhere in front of him and slinked an arm around him waist, bringing Gareki closer.

"Gareki, I am so disappointed! You shouldn't shoot at people." Uro brought his other hand up and stroked Gareki's face. "But I guess i'll have to let it go this time. Just don't do it again." Gareki, for once, felt scared and could only watch in horror as Uro gripped his chin and tilted his head up, slowly leaning in closer to him. Uro was close enough that Gareki could smell his scent. He smelled like almonds and... vanilla? Gareki's thoughys were interrupted when Uro was yanked back and thrown into a wall. Gareki focused on what just happened and realized he could move again. He looked up and was shocked to see who saved him.

Tsukitachi was standing there, in front of him, looking absolutely pissed... no enraged! Gareki, in all the time he knew the man, has never seen him this angry before. He was stunned at the sight before him. Tsukiatachi, for some reason, looked like a fallen angel in Gareki's mind. They way the moonlight hit him, how his coat was fluttering in the breeze, and how his hair looked like an untamed lions mane, while holding his top-hat in his right hand, plus they way the moon light fell on him, made him look absolutely stunning.

Gareki watched as Uro got back up and immediately ran towards Tskutachi. He heard clashes, but couldn't focus on anything before him. He was starting to get  
lightheaded and his vision started to blur, and before he knew it, the world around him turned black.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Gareki woke up, letting out a groan while he sat up in bed._ '...Bed?'_ He looked around and realized he wasn't by the alleyway, or in Airship Two. How he knew? He could feel it in his gut. He examined his surroundings and sighed._ 'Where am I?'_

"Finally awake I see." Gareki snapped his head around to look at a familiar red head lounging against a nearby wall.

"Tsukitachi..." Gareki said, somewhat surprised. "Where... Where am I? What happened to Uro?" He asked.

"You're in my room, on Airship One. And as for Uro, he ran away. I suspect he won't be around for a while." Tsukitachi said, pushing himself away from the wall and walking towards the ravenette. "The important thing is, are you ok? You had me worried. You were out for at least Twenty-seven hours."

Gareki blinked at the older man, and 'Tched' turning his head in the opposite direction, his cheeks tinted pink. "I'm fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good." Gareki didn't know how it happened, but Tsukitachi was straddling him, and holding his wrists above his head in the next second. "Now i'll be taking what is mine, for making me worry so much." And with that, Tsukitachi smashed their lips together hungrily. Gareki squeaked, but complied, opening his mouth for Tsukitachi to do whatever he wanted. It was in that moment, Gareki knew he cared deeply for the red head, but it wasn't like he was going to tell him anytime soon. Oh-no, not for a while. Tsukitachi was forced to break apart, for they both needed a breath of air. "Hmm... Have you finally fallen for me?"

Gareki looked away to avoid those beautiful, questioning gold eyes. He wasn't going to say anything.

Tsukitachi laughed, and let go of Gareki's wrists to wrap his arms around the others waist instead. "I'll personally take that as a yes, but I will have you say it one day." Leaning back down, giving a him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, Gareki."

Gareki's eyebrow twitched and he wrapped his arms around Tsukitachi's neck. Slowly, he pulled himself up and kissed the other sweetly for a few seconds, before looking away with an irritated look on his face. All Tsukitachi do was smile.

* * *

**DAMN! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE! I honestly don't have any excuses except for I was too fucking lazy, and didn't know what to fucking write. Im still in that stage with my other stories. and if you noticed that my writing style is a teensy bit different from the beginning and the end... its been a while since i've worked on my stories. FUUUUUUUCK! damn... and i'm still pissed... Over the summer, i was suppose to go to warped tour but my fucking parents told me at the last minute i couldn't fucking go! uggh... fuck the world! i hate it at the moment... but knowing me ill get over it in a bout another couple weeks... or maybe this summer. Because for sure i am definitely going this year! i am getting my license and i'm going to have a friend with me! We'll take turns on driving. There ain't no way i'm missing it! Fuck... but feel yourselves loved cause i finished this late at night. Plus, who knows? I might update another story... -shrugs shoulders-. But I suppose... Also... i am still contemplating if i should write another one-shot. i watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and completely fell in love with it. I am to say... going into complete fangirl mode. Haha! xD Im so obsessed with the character Reborn! He is soo CUTE! and his adult form is so sexy! Everytime i see him, shivers run down my spine, and i like have fantasies about him... uuugh... its orgasmic.. .haha Cx. . Jeez! I love him... -sigh. anerways. Im sorry if people were OOC. I tried my best on to remember how they were like and I worked with the info I had saved on them so... I hope you liked the story and became of fan of them like me :3 hopefully this will encourage others to write more ff's about them! hopefully... o3o well g'night and love to all!**


End file.
